Electronic devices, such as digital cameras, typically come equipped with features and functionalities that are designed to satisfy a range of users, from novice to professional. Generally as is well known, these various features are selected, activated or changed using a menu selection item as presented in a menu embedded in the electronic devices. The user accesses the menu via a graphical user interface (GUI) to select the various features or options available on the electronic devices. However, these menus and GUIs are generally too complicated or difficult to thereby prevent the user from efficiently operating the electronic device.
With the increasing complexity of features on electronic devices, such as digital camera, computer, television, automated teller machines, electronic game consoles, personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on, the number of menu items for the user interface consoles have correspondingly increased, thereby further complicating the menu system. This leads to an increase in user anxiety and, therefore, serves as a barrier to market adoption. Additionally, the task of navigating through the menu is complicated by the typical smaller-sized screens of electronic devices. Electronic device manufacturers have attempted to resolve these problems by pre-activating or pre-setting a fixed set of features (i.e., factory or default setting), so that the user can operate the electronic devices without accessing the on-board menu system. However, this solution does not account for the varying skill levels and interests of the users, and defeats the purpose of offering these various features and functions in electronic devices. One of the reasons for offering these various features or functionalities is to enable the user to operate the electronic devices in a manner fitting his or her needs.